The specification of the plug and socket of each country may be different. A signal adaptation plug is thus needed. As shown in FIG. 9, the conventional signal adaptation plug 20 comprises four stages with respective accessories connected to each other. A stage is used as a socket 7a, which has several pin terminals installed inside. Another stage is used as a connector 8a to plug into the socket of an electronic equipment. The connector 8a has several pin terminals installed inside. The pin terminals of the socket 7a are connected to the pin terminals of the connector 8a through the lines 9a.
The conventional signal adaptation plug has at least two stages and two pin terminals, the production cost is thus increased. The two stages are connected through the lines, resulting in easy open-circuit or bad contact. Moreover, the signal adaptation plug can only provide one signal line for the connection of the plug, resulting in inconvenient usage.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a signal adaptation plug which can be plugged on the socket at any angle and thus is not influenced by the environment.
The secondary object of the present invention is to provide a signal adaptation plug which is integrally formed and has a small volume. The manufacture and assembly is thus simple and convenient, and the production cost is reduced. Moreover, the signal adaptation plug of the present invention is dust-proof and can avoid bad contact.
One characteristic of the signal adaptation plug of the present invention is that it has a stage, which hinges a rotatable connector on one side. The connector may be of American, English, or other specification. The stage has at least an accommodation groove. A rotatable cover plate hinges on the stage and is situated on one side of the accommodation groove. A terminal assembly is composed of several pin terminals and is installed inside the stage. The pin terminal forms contact parts at the accommodation groove and the connector of the stage. The contact part of the pin terminal emerges from the stage. When the plug and the socket are not compatible, the cover plate is erected slantingly on the stage. The plug is plugged slantingly between the accommodation groove and the cover plate. The pin terminal of the plug contacts with the contact part of the pin terminal inside the stage. The connector of the signal adaptation plug is then plugged on the socket.
Another characteristic of the signal adaptation plug of the present invention is that A first and a second terminal assemblies are embedded inside the stage and the connector, respectively. The contact between the two terminal assemblies is of arc form. At least one terminal assembly is of spring form to let the two terminal assemblies stick tightly with each other by using resiliency. The two terminal assemblies will thus always contact with each other whenever the connector rotates.